1994 - 95 Portuguese SuperLeague
2nd edition EDIT IN CONSTRUCTION. MISSING: * Game Results * Stats * Gallery Teams *AFUI Açores (1x champions) (financed by Azores) *AUC Porto (financed by University) *Lisbonense (financed by Portugal) *Famalicão de Braga (SC Braga & FC Famalicão) *Escalabitana *Funchal (50% Nacional da Madeira, 25% União da Madeira, 25% Portugal Telecom) *Aveiro (SC Beira-Mar) *Faro & Algarve > FC Guimarães (25% Telecel, 25% TAP, 50% Vitória SC) *Clube Internacional de Leiria (União de Leiria, Leiria) *FC Conimbricense (University, Coimbra) Faro & Algarve gave up. Calendar The calendar used was the same in the Styli Universe 1994 - 95 universal rules. Venues *AFUI Açores - Arena Azores ( 34 000 ) *FC Funchal - Estádio Portugal Telecom ( 17 000 ) - new naming *AUC Porto - Campus Stadium ( 25 000 ) *SC Lisbonense - Arena Lisbonense ( 44 000 ) - new naming *Escalabitana - Santarém Stadium ( 21 000 ) - new stadium, only used from the MD7. *CF Aveiro - Nova Arena Privada Feirense NAPriF ( 21 000 ) *Famibrága - Campo Famalicão ( 18 000 ) *Faro e Algarve - Campo de Faro ( 31 000 ) *FC Guimarães - Berço ( 15 900 ) *Internacional - Arena Internacional - Em Construção (finished before MD13) - ( 12 400 ) *Conimbricense - O campo ( 5 800 ) Games Seeding order: *FC Conimbricense *FC Guimarães *Lisbonense *Escalabitana *Famalicão de Braga *Internacional de Leiria *Funchal *Aveiro *AFUI Açores *AUC Porto Table AUC Porto could have got the maximum of points, 54. 67% efficiency. Evolution Excel Chart: Results Table Statistics Largest victories: # Escalabitana 0 - 8 Porto, MD13 # Açores 8 - 0 Aveiro, MD7 # Guimarães 7 - 0 Funchal, MD2 # Porto 7 - 0 Leiria, MD12 Matches with the most goals: i n c o m p l e t e ! * 9 Goals: ** Lisbonense 5 - 4 Açores, MD5 ** Escalabitana 2 - 7 Conimbricense, MD7 * 8 Goals: ** Funchal 3 - 5 Açores, MD3 ** Escalabitana 4 - 4 Funchal, MD10 * 7 Goals: ** Guima~rãesij 7 - 0 Funchal, MD2 ** Açores 6 - 1 Famalicão, MD4 * 6 Goals: ** Aveiro 3 - 3 Lisbonense, MD1 ** Escalabitana 2 - 4 Lisbonense, MD3 ** Porto 3 - 3 Escalabitana, MD4 ** Funchal 0 - 6 Lisbonense, MD6 ** Aveiro 3 - 3 Guimarães, MD6 ** Escalabitana 3 - 3 Guimarães, MD8 * 5 Goals: ** Escalabitana 2 - 3 Famalicão, MD2 ** Escalabitana 3 - 2 Aveiro, MD5 ** Funchal 2 - 3 Aveiro, MD8 ** Conimbricense 1 - 4 Porto, MD10 Longest winning row: * Longest lossless/undefeated run: * Longest winless run: * Longest losing run: * Longest drawing row: Champions Gallery Average Attendance Other than victories and goals, there's also a huge difference in attendance. This is the popular evaluation of a team, the "Popular Greatness" The great (over 50%, more specifically 65.7% in this case): The small (below 50%, 23.2% in this case): Conimbricense, Escalabitana, Funchal * liquid numbers (less than 10 000): (the same) Outcome/Consequences * Escalabitana declared "emergency state" due to their low positions * "The Final Reunion" ** Lisbonense suggested, for a new edition, 20 Participants, a 2nd Phase and a Play-Off Stage *** VOTED: Guimarães, Famalicão, Funchal (3) ** Internacional suggested a cup in the summer, 12 teams next year and Play-Offs for the cup (7x9,8x10) *** VOTEd: MFC, Lisbonense, Internacional, Aveiro, Escalabitana (5) * MFC's vote was to stay the same but the 4 first qualify for the MFC Cup. ** VOTED: Internacional, AFUI Açores, AUC Porto, Conimbricense (4) Final decision: 1995 - 96: 10 teams, MiniCup, MCQualifiers (7x9, 8x10), MFC Cup 1996 - 97: 14 teams, MiniCup, MCQualifiers (7x11, 8x12, 9x13, 10x14 / c1 x c2, c3 x c4), MFC CupCategory:Styli Universe